


hanchul | untitled

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho





	hanchul | untitled

The answers Heechul’s looking for aren’t at the bottom of the liter bottle of soju in his hands, but he decides to check to be sure. Kangin spots him stumbling towards his room but doesn’t stop him: he’d only do more harm than good.

Han Geng comes back from a night with the SJM members pleasantly buzzed after six glasses of the “juice” the lightweights consider “alcohol.” He presses his finger against the entry scanner for the top floor dormitory and walks in. (The company would probably have a fit if they found out but Heechul’s bribed enough of the managers that they never will.) He half carries half drags a rather drunk Ryeowook in and deposits him on his own bed, next to the giant stuffed giraffe. Han Geng wanders back out to the living room and finds Kangin. “Heechul is in room?” he asks.

Kangin nods with a chuckle. “Your Korean is as bad as when you first joined SM,” he jokes before growing serious. “Heechul’s in a bad mood. The couch might be safer.”

Han Geng waves him off. Kangin shrugs. “Your funeral.”

Han Geng cracks open the door and lets himself in. Heechul’s sitting on the floor, propped up against the bed, with the bottle cradled in his lap.

"What’s wrong?" Han Geng asks. He sits down beside him on the floor.

Heechul takes a long drag from the bottle before answering, “Everything.” He doesn’t elaborate. They sit there in silence for a long while. There are so many things Heechul wants to say, but can’t find the confidence or the words to use. I should’ve left Super Junior with you. I can’t be here anymore. How did you survive all of these years? I’m a terrible person. And most of all, I’m sorry.

Heechul takes another long drink of soju, and Han Geng grabs at the bottle. “You don’t need any more of this.”

Heechul wants to say “You don’t understand,” but he does… more than anyone. So he lets Han Geng take the bottle of soju out of his grasp. He sets the bottle on the other side of him, out of Heechul’s reach, and slips his fingers in the spaces between his. Heechul leans against his side.

"I can’t do this anymore," he says, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Han Geng doesn’t know what to say. Is there anything to say?

There’s a quiet knock on the door, and Han Geng looks up to see Leeteuk poking his head inside. Heechul doesn’t move.

"OK?" Leeteuk mouths.

Han Geng shrugs. They’ll be okay, he knows it. He doesn’t say anything; Leeteuk can see it in his eyes. He mouths something in Korean, forgetting that Han Geng can’t lip read in Korean anymore, if he ever could.

Heechul leans further into Han Geng and starts playing with his fingers, rolling them this way and that. It’s like he’s marveling at the way his fingers fit with Han Geng’s. He’s halfway into Han Geng’s lap by now, partially from the alcohol and partially because Han Geng is warm.

Han Geng is warm because Han Geng feels like home. Heechul wants to crawl into his lap and sleep there forever, like Heebum does to him. He wants to curl up next to Han Geng and pretend it’s debut era again. Back when they were young and invincible. Sometimes they’d be so tired that they’d collapse onto the same bed and pass out. Heechul would pretend he didn’t hear Han Geng crying because he missed his parents. Han Geng would pretend Heechul was asleep.

Heechul’s almost fallen asleep and so have Geng’s legs. Han Geng gently lifts Heechul up onto his bed and after tucking him in, starts to leave.

“Where are you going?” Heechul asks softly.

“I’ll sleep on couch,” Han Geng replies.

“No,” Heechul replies. “You’re my roommate.” He only manages to roll over another inch on the bed, but Han Geng takes it. He tosses his jacket on the pile of Heechul’s dirty clothes and lays down next to Heechul. Just like old times.

“Thanks for still here,” Han Geng murmurs.

“Yeah,” is all Heechul can reply. But he presses close against Han Geng and in very soft, very accented Chinese, whispers, Thank you.


End file.
